penguins_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Panama
|prize_money: = 600R|winner: = theaterbuckett|runner-up: = Dolvling hannahbanbanana_alt|title2 = Production|filming_location: = Pearl Islands, Panama|filming_dates: = February 9, 2019 - April 4, 2019|title3 = Seasons|previous: = Survivor: Mexico|next: = Survivor: Cursed Islands}} Survivor: Panama was the fifth season of Penguin Longterms, with 20 brand new castaways! The season was hosted by PxnnPenguinx or PennThePenguin! Twists * Battle of the Genders: Tribes are divided by gender. Girls on Coiba and Saboga, and boys on Solarte and Barro. * Four Tribes: There are four tribes at the start of the game. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at all camps. All idols are usable until the Day 37 Tribal Council * Tribe Swap: '''Multiple tribe swaps occured. Day 9 swapped the tribes down to two, dissolving Coiba and Barro. Day 17 swapped them to three tribes, reviving Coiba. Finally, Day 25 swapped them back to two tribes before the merge. * '''One-time Exile Island: The one castaway who did not receive a buff during the first tribe swap was sent to Exile Island, staying there until they can join the losing tribe as a replacement member. Cast Voting History Trivia * Panama is the first season with 20 castaways without any veterans. * Panama holds the record for the most tribe swaps in one season, with three. * Panama holds the record for the most tie votes in one season, with five. * Panama has the longest pre-merge in PSL history, with half the cast being voted out, and the jury phase starting before the merge began. * Due to Survivor: Hawaii being a final 2 and the voting records of Survivor: China being unknown, Panama is the first season to have the penultimate Tribal Council end in a tie. Reception Survivor: Panama received critical acclaim upon completion, with many calling it the best season of the PSL series. Fans found the cast to be very exciting to watch. Most of the players were co-operative with the session times and really wanted to play. The only castaways that weren’t as highly praised were Logical, who quit, and Abuxi, who didn’t bother to show up too many sessions. From start to finish, it was hardly a dull moment. For the pre-merge, everyone was surprised when the first vote ended in a tie, and on the third vote, it already went to a rock draw, shocking everyone. Many swaps occurred, making it a challenge to keep track of who went where. Fans were once again stunned when after Upset was voted out and Logical quit, there was yet ANOTHER rock draw, sending Abuxi home! The merge didn’t happen at the final thirteen as expected, so the jury started during the pre-merge. This would cause the blindsides of Kinq, Atlas and Master, and the audience was loving the chaos. The merge finally arrived, and the drama only continued. Gabe and Desi were voted out, and Holly was blindsided while giving an idol to the person who ultimately voted her out. Many of these vote-offs hit hard with the audience, and they only wanted to know what happened next. After Little and Fizz, two more strong players, were voted out, the final five was Dolv, Hannah, Joey, Panda and River. All were playing their butts off and everyone found them entertaining in some way, even Panda who was deemed a flop, but an enjoyable flop. In the end, the finalists were Dolv the strategist, Joey the record-breaking challenge beast, and Hannah the social player. All were deemed worthy, but Hannah’s quiet strategy game made her third place. Joey eventually won the game, and everyone thought that was a great finish to a strong season. Penn, like the audience, holds Survivor: Panama as his absolute favorite season. It was fun, it was unpredictable, and he said it would take a long time for another to top it. Category:Seasons Category:Panama